Athena
by FangirlFTW12
Summary: Takes place after the turtles defeat the kraang and take back New York. Most people have been doused with retro-mutagen, but some mutants who were experiments of the kraang still run rampant in the city. These include Kat, Jack, Mamma Robin, and all other mutants who live in the abandoned apartment complex otherwise known as the house.


Characters:

Athena/May Lai/Trash Kitten/Kat: main character, shapeshifter  
Mamma Robin: mutant robin woman who provides a home for mutants on the street. Old and acts much like a loving grandmother  
Jack: buff, male cat mutant. Brown fur, green eyes, Kat's boyfriend and calls her Trash Kitten  
All regular tmnt characters

Takes place after the turtles defeat the kraang and take back New York. Most people have been doused with retro mutagen, but some mutants who were experiments of the kraang still run rampant in the city. These include Kat, Jack, Mamma Robin, and all other mutants who live in the abandoned apartment complex otherwise known as the house.

This fanfic is in play form to provide a more visual experience

(Camera zooms in on rather attractive cat woman mutant sleeping between two boxes. She shakes the snow off of her, gets up, and stretches while she yawns, much like a cat does. She is skinny as if she doesn't have much to eat and has dirty, white fur. Her ear twitches as she hears a rustle from a nearby trash pile. She immediately drops into a catlike crouch with her long tail twitching in the air. After a while she pounces into the trash pile and later comes out on two feet with a mouse dangling from her mouth. She then climbs the building next to her, finding all the right footholds as if she has done this many times. She finally reaches the roof and starts jumping from one roof to the next. She finally stops at an old, abandoned apartment complex and drops to the ground on all fours. She then stands up and knocks on the door of the building. A rhythmic knock comes from inside and the cat woman responds with another rhythmic knock. The door suddenly opens and a reptilian mutant man stands holding the door.) REPTILE MUTANT: Come in, Kat! We're glad you're back! KAT: It's good to be back, Robert. Here, (hands him the dead mouse), I know it's not much, but it was all I could find. Robert: It's better than nothing, especially in winter. We need all we can get. Well, don't stand out there like an idiot, freezing your tail off! Come in, come in! (Kat comes in the old building and walks through the halls, to the main room. There, many different species of mutants are having conversations, eating, and some of the younger ones are chasing each other around. Kat scans the crowd, obviously looking for someone, but finds that he is not there. Kat is startled by a group of mutant children who suddenly rush towards her and hug her legs.) KAT: Hey, guys! Did you miss me? SMALLEST CHILD: A whole bunch! Where did you go? KAT: I just wanted some alone time, but don't worry, I'll probably stay here for the rest of the winter. RANDOM CHILD: Yay! We can do bunches of fun stuff and get all warm and toasty by the fire and have snowball fights and eat Mamma Robin's special winter stew and... KAT: Well, it seems like I'm going to have a pretty full schedule with you guys.  
(A sort of chubby looking woman bird mutant wearing a long apron walks toward Kat with her arms wide open.) BIRD WOMAN: Katalina! Is that you? KAT: Mamma Robin! (Embraces Bird Woman) How are you? How's the house going? Tell me everything! MAMMA ROBIN: Oh, everything's going swell, dearie. There's plenty of firewood and blankets, we just might make it through this winter! KAT: That's good to hear, I'm glad. MAMMA ROBIN: Jack's out getting some supplies, he'll be back soon. In the meanwhile, go warm yourself up by the fire and get a blanket or two. KAT: Thank you for the offer, but I'll leave those for people who really need it. MAMMA ROBIN: Oh well, suit yourself. You remember where your room is? (Kat nods) Good, I'll tell Jack you're up there. (By now, the children have scurried away to play some more games with each other and Kat climbs up three flights of stairs to get to her room. There was once a lock on the door to her room, but it has been removed like all the other rooms. Kat enters the small apartment room and plops down on the bed. There are a few old blankets on the bed and she wraps herself up in them as best she can. She sits there for a while, when she suddenly hears a man screaming outside. She rushes over to her window and peers out to see the turtles fighting some kraangdroids. One of them is hurt and lying on the ground. She can barely make out a red bandana thing on his head. The one with a blue bandana yells something indistinct and the two others pick up the injured one. Suddenly, they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Kat stands there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. After a while, she hears a knock at her door.) KAT: Come in. (A light brown colored mutant man cat opens the door.) KAT: Jack! (She rushes towards him and hugs him. Jack hugs her tightly and they eventually pull back from each other.) JACK: I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been? You just disappeared all of a sudden. KAT: If I told you where I was going, you would've followed me. JACK: What's so wrong with me just making sure my girlfriend is ok. KAT: I just needed some alone time, that's all. JACK: So, are you going to tell me where you went? KAT: Maybe, or maybe not. (Kat can't keep a smile from creeping up her face) JACK: (mock mysteriously) Fine, then I'll just have to use other means of getting it out of you. KAT: (rolls eyes) And what might those means be? JACK: (stroking chin as if he had a beard) I know people. (Jack and Kat can't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing. After they are done laughing, Kat sits down on the bed and Jack sits next to her. They sit staring out the window for a second, Kat's head leaning on Jack's shoulder. Kat eventually gets up, opens the window, and climbs onto the window sill. She starts climbing a ladder that is dangled down the side of the building from the roof.)  
KAT: Are you coming? (Jack follows her up the ladder. When they reach the roof, Kat points a hand towards what she doesn't yet know is shredder's lair.) KAT: I've seen more and more mutants coming from that place. Do you know what it is? JACK: No, and I'm not sure I want to know. I've heard yelling and tons of fights coming from there. KAT: Those are just myths, I bet someone there would be happy to hire us just like he did with those other mutants. JACK: Maybe, but what do they want to hire us for? Stealing? Murdering? I'm not taking any chances and you shouldn't either. KAT: What if you're wrong, Jack? What if they help keep the house open? JACK: We can't afford that risk. Kat, promise me that you won't go near there any more. KAT: (pleading) Jack! Be reasonable! JACK: Promise me! I don't want anything to happen to you! KAT: (fingers crossed behind back) Fine, I promise. JACK: Thank you, now I can sleep at night. (Pauses for a moment) Mamma Robin told me that I need to come back down and help with dinner after I said hi to you. KAT: Mkay, see you later. (kisses Jack) (Jack climbs back down the ladder, leaving Kat alone on the roof. She looks towards Shredder's lair once more. She turns and starts to head towards the ladder, when she pauses and suddenly and runs across the roof. She leaps to the next roof and the next. Kat can feel her heart racing as she runs across the roofs on all fours. Finally, she reaches Shredder's lair. Inside, the dark silhouettes of a huge mutant dog/skeleton and several robots are seen training. She is intrigued and watches intently from the top of the roof. Unknown to her, two footbots sneak up behind her and trap her in a burlap bag.) KAT: Aaah! Help! Help! (The footbots ignore her screams and carry her inside Shredder's lair. Kat wakes up a few moments later, chained to the floor in front of some sort of throne. She screams and frantically wiggles her wrists in the chains. She slowly shifts into a mouse and slips out of the chains. When she turns around to get out, she sees a dark figure with armor that has many sharp spikes coming off of it. He is slowly walking towards her and she loses control of her shifting, turning back into a cat mutant.) KAT: Aaah! Who are you?! (As The dark figure keeps moving towards her she backs up, trips on the chains, and continues to back up while on the ground. She finally bumps into the wall and she is desperately looking around for some way of escaping. The dark figure finally reaches Kat and stops.) DARK FIGURE:(ominously) I am Master Shredder. KAT: What do you want from me?! SHREDDER: (leans in to Kat) Who sent you? KAT: What? What are you talking about? SHREDDER: To spy, who sent you? KAT: I wasn't spying. SHREDDER: (almost as a challenge) No? Then what were you doing?  
KAT: (gathers what little courage she has left and stands up) I came to offer my services. (Shifts vocal cords to mimic Shredder's ominous voice) For a price. SHREDDER: I'm not interested, now begone! KAT: Wait! You haven't seen what I can do! (Shifts into Shredder.) SHREDDER: (glances over shoulder and is surprised to see that Kat has shifted into himself.) Hmm, so you're a mutant that can turn into other mutants. No thank you. (Starts walking away again) KAT: Wait, one more thing! SHREDDER: What do you want! I told you I wasn't... (Sees the kabuto on Kat's head and snatches it back to put it back on his head.) KAT: The problem with your little ...team... is that they're just too loud and clumsy. I would be essential for stealth. SHREDDER: Fine, I guess I do need you. Bradford! Xever! (Two mutants rush in the room and bow in front of Shredder. Kat recognizes the one on the right as the dog skeleton mutant she had seen fighting some robots earlier. The other mutant is a fish with some sort of robotic legs.) BRADFORD+XEVER: Yes, Master Shredder? SHREDDER: This mutant will be working with you two. BRADFORD: Master Shredder, with all due respect, you can't just bring any mutant off the streets. SHREDDER: (holds blade to Bradford's throat) I will do whatever I see fit and you will obey me. Is that clear? BRADFORD: (gulps) Yes, Master. (Shredder removes the blade from Bradford's throat and Bradford lets out a sigh.) SHREDDER: Now, show this new mutant to her quarters. BRADFORD+XEVER: Yes, Master Shredder. (They stand up again and Kat follows them out.) KAT: So, you two are supposed to show me around? BRADFORD: (Keeps walking and doesn't turn towards Kat) I'm just taking you to your quarters. KAT: (shifts into attractive dog woman mutant) Hm, that's too bad. I was hoping I could get to know you a little better. BRADFORD: (turns towards Kat and sees that she has shifted into a dog. He quickly turns away, obviously attracted to her, but eventually finds his calm.) So, you're a shapeshifter. KAT: Yep, I can turn into anything (shifts into a normal dog and speeds up to walk next to bradford) and anyone. (Moves behind his back, shifts into Bradford, and reappears at his opposite side. Then she shifts back to a dog mutant very skillfully.) BRADFORD: (is slightly impressed, but still remains stock still.) Hm, I suppose you have some skill.

I will be updating every Friday! Plz tell me if u have some questions or comments!


End file.
